A Spot For Us In Heaven
by My Mind is a Nomad
Summary: What happens when a newly deceased and middle-aged Vivi stumbles upon an oh so familiar mansion in her death? And a not so familar Lewis? Based on thepurpah's Golden Lewis AU.


**A Spot For Us In Heaven**

**(A/N: Shhhhh I know I should be working on BHD but school got in the way and I got sick and this happened. Just enjoy it!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Lewis or Vivi, they belong to thepurpah and MysteryBen27. And also, I don't own the song Dead! By My Chemical Romance either; that song just really inspired me to write this.**

* * *

_And if your heart stops beating,_  
_I'll be here wondering_  
_Did you get what you deserve?_  
_The ending of your life!_

• • •

When Vivi woke up, the last thing she expected was waking up in a familiar mansion from all those years ago. She glanced around, confused. The last thing she remembered was driving back to her uncle in-law's mechanics shop with the kids…

And now she was stranded in an eerily familiar mansion with tacky, worn away wallpaper.

She went to dust off her blue pencil skirt and was alarmed to find out she wasn't even wearing it. Instead, it was replaced by a simple, but formal navy blue dress. And on top of that, her hands were completely made of ectoplasm.

"What the hell…? This better be a dream!" she said to herself. "Wait a minute."

Vivi scurried to the nearest mirror she could find, one out in a long hallway. Surprisingly, unlike the rest of the mansion, the mirrors were actually clean and taken care of. But after gazing into it, she wished it was just as dusty as everything else in the place.

She let out a distorted shriek and stumbled backwards. Her once wrinkly face (that she complained about often) was now nothing but bone. Literally. And her hair wasn't the usual greyish blonde, it was as blue as it was in her teens, and it was glowing. The rest of her body was just a just a jumbled mess of bones and ectoplasm, and she merely had glowing eye sockets for eyes. But what disturbed her the most was the gaping hole in her stomach, the only thing filling it was a glowing red heart.

She was dead.

Backing up against a wall, Vivi cried out and clutched her chest. "Oh my god… What about the kids? What about Arthur!?"

She had to find clues. How on earth did this happen? And why was she here, of all places?

She grasped the luminescent heart in her stomach and pulled it out. Upon examining it, she discovered that it was merely a locket, not an actual heart. She opened it, and gasped. The picture inside was of her, Arthur, and their three kids. She solemnly closed the locket and placed it back where it belonged. Vivi wanted to cry oh so badly, but all that came out were dry sobs.

She was dead, of course she couldn't cry.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Vivi screamed at herself, her ghostly voice echoing all over the walls. She plopped down on the ground and drew her legs close to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she sat there and sobbed, like any other undead middle-aged woman would do.

"You'd really like to know?" Another gruff, ghoulish voice snickered.

Vivi popped up from her spot, shouting, "Who are you? Where are you?"

A strangely familiar young man popped out from behind a wall. He practically lit up the whole hallway with his glittery clothing and bright smile. He had a neatly groomed yellow pompadour, as yellow as Arthur's hair was when he was a teenager. The mysterious man looked no older than twenty-one, with perfect skin and quite the well built body. He wore glittery gold tuxedo, with equally gold dress shoes and pants. Vivi would have assumed he was alive, if it weren't for his empty eye sockets, with glowing irises similar to hers.

"You got impaled through the stomach with a lead pipe that fell off of a construction truck in front of you that backed up into your car. It happened while you were driving back home with those bratty children of yours." He said nonchalantly, picking at his perfectly painted fingernails.

Vivi gulped. Impaled through the stomach..? Oh my god, she thought, her children are never going to get that sight out of their brains. Her poor children…

She began to sob hysterically once more. The thought of her beloved kids seeing something so gory at a young age wasn't something that could just be brushed off, after all.

"I honestly think you deserved it!" The golden ghost sneered crudely. "That's what you deserve for forgetting about me!"

"Excuse me!?" Vivi growled, getting back to her feet once again. Her body was surrounded by a faint blue aura, and her hair flared up as a response to her anger. Glaring at the ghost, she spat, "How could you say something like that!? Who are you to just insult me and my family out of the blue!? And I don't even know you!"

Completely indifferent, the ghost snickered, "Whoa there, sweetheart! I wasn't expecting you to have such a bitchy attitude towards me! I'm the greatest lover you had, all those years ago! Don't you remember? The dates we went on? The passionate moments we shared? The love we had for each other?"

"What the hell are you talking about…? I would never date an arrogant bastard like you!" Vivi scowled.

"Well, of course not! Because you had to forget everything about me, and run off marrying that little fuckboy! You never even realized you were falling for a murderer! You know what? I'm actually glad I never had the chance to spend my future with you! You were nothing but a naïve little bitch anyway!" He spat in disgust.

"Hey! I get it you're angry, but I need you to stop arguing for a second and explain all of this to me! What are you talking about? Why are you calling my husband a murderer? And I don't even know your name!" Vivi sighed angrily.

"Well," the ghost said, sticking out his chest and holding out his hand, "I'm Lewis, but most people are only allowed to call me Goldie or Midas, and I already know who you are, so I don't need an introduction."

Vivi scoffed at his behavior. He was such an asshole, with asshole nicknames too, she thought to herself. She replied roughly, "Good to know. Now can you please explain to me about how I supposedly know you? I just died after all, cut me some slack!"

All Lewis did was cross his arms and give her a cold, hateful glare. He then took out a small, gold switchblade comb and carefully fixed his immaculate hair, rather than help her out.

"Seriously?" Vivi rolled her eyes at him.

"In case you never knew, sweetheart, it takes work to look as gorgeous as I am." He snapped at her. "Now scoot over, I need to look at this mirror!"

She did absolutely nothing to move out of his way, as a way to show the selfish ghost that he wasn't the boss of her. Lewis let out a tiny grunt and powerfully shoved her into the wall, then walked over to the mirror nonchalantly, as if nothing happened.

Vivi gasped. She didn't think he would actually push her! She began to wonder what horrible thing she had done to be stuck in this little purgatory with the biggest asshole of a ghost that God could possibly pair her with.

"You know, it's you fault I'm like this. Well, and puny little Arthur's fault, too." The gold and glittery ghost said with disgust, while examining himself in the mirror.

"How so? I've never seen you in my life, and I'm honestly glad I haven't had the _pleasure_ of meeting you." Vivi retorted.

Lewis dramatically stroked his chin, saying, "Oh, well let's see! That little one-armed fuckboy shoved me off a cliff for starters, and who could forget the time you all visited me, only to shatter my old heart, and you both left your best buddy here to rot in this fucking dump all by himself for TWENTY THREE YEARS! And on top of that, the ex love of my life decided to go and marry my murderer!"

Vivi felt her heart plummet into her stomach (if she had one) (pun intended), but she wasn't sure why. "I don't understand! Arthur wouldn't hurt a fly! And if we somehow know each other, then how come I don't remember you?"

"Goodness, you're more dense than I thought…" The ghost muttered to himself. "Look, my idiotic old self decided it would be a great idea to wipe your memories of the whole thing, since you were sitting there crying about me being impaled on a stalagmite and I cared too much about you back then. I wish I could go back and slap myself for having feelings for you! But I know you're too naïve to believe all of this, so here."

Scowling, Lewis loosened his sparkly golden jacket just a little and fished through a breast pocket on the inside of the jacket. Out of all things, he pulled out a heart, but it was much different from Vivi's. It was the same size, but that was just the only thing their hearts had in common. It was covered in dull, goopy black tar, and what she swore were bits of glass and bone.

"Here, open it. You'll understand the truth. But it'll burn you, like molten lava. Eat your heart out." Lewis muttered, reluctantly handing the disgusting heart over to Vivi. She took notice of the tiny blue shards mixed in with tar and blood.

"I'm dead, I'm pretty sure it won't kill me." Vivi assured herself as she hesitantly snatched the tar covered locket from him. Her hands were instantly greeted by a stinging pain stronger than the heat of ghost peppers. Wincing, she added, "I see your heart reflects your inner personality!"

"Shut it, sweetheart!" The ghost retorted. Vivi rolled her eyes and began examining the heart. She had to stick her bony fingers into the tar in order to find the opening. Without further ado, she pried the locket open and viewed what she thought would be harmless knowledge.

But oh boy, was she wrong.

Her fingers trembled as the swept over the oh so familiar picture. Then the flashbacks hit, her eyes flashing a bright lilac. Like bullets, she was shot with each and every memory. Meeting a tall, purple haired boy named Lewis at her old high school. Starting up a local paranormal investigation group with him, Arthur, and her dog Mystery, who had long since run away. Falling for him, confessing their love to each other. Going on dates, and just being happy together. Visiting that certain green-hued cave, that would lead to her high school sweetheart's gory and sudden death. Looking him straight in the eyes and abandoning him at this very mansion.

Then, different visions filled her skull, ones of Lewis wasting away in the mansion. Isolating himself from his own deadbeats. Slowly turning into the arrogant asshole he was now. Murdering anyone who did so much as touch his hair. It was all far too brutal.

Vivi began to shriek once more, her ghastly screams reaching every corner of the godforsaken house. She grasped the locket, holding it to her chest as she screamed and wailed. "Oh geez, stop being so dramatic already!" Golden Lewis whined, but Vivi couldn't hear him over her own demons.

It seemed like ages before her cries died out and she began to calm down. Lewis sat in a golden throne he made appear, waiting for her while reading some manga, wherever he got it from. She blinked several times, her eyes finally fading back to their usual emptiness. Vivi was emotionally exhausted, to say the least. She glanced urgently over at Lewis, open-mouthed and shocked. He had already taken his grotesque heart back and hid it in his jacket again.

"You're not the Lewis I know… How could you let this happen to yourself?" Vivi asked in a hushed, quiet voice.

"I didn't let this happen to myself. You and that wimpy fuckboy did this to me! If your hour long flashbacks didn't reveal this already, then I'll just go ahead and say it. ARTHUR was the one who killed me! He pushed me off that cliff! He killed me in cold blood! And you, you left me in this fucking dump to rot! You leaving me for that murderer was like being pushed off of that cliff all over again!" Lewis yelled at her, letting his skeletal form be revealed for just a second. Now he looked more familiar.

"I saw it, alright! And you did face Arthur right before he pushed you off, and his face showed clear signs of a dangerous position! Now, I know you only had a split second to see this, but the signs were all there! His skin was turning green, one of his eyes were black, he even had mixed expressions on his face! It was, without a doubt, possession. Besides, I saw you committing murder yourself! As for leaving you in this place…. That was…. My fault…." Vivi's voice quavered as she broke down for what seemed to be the millionth time.

She swore she saw a sliver of mercy in Golden Lewis's eyes, but when she blinked he was back to his usual smug expression. Vivi truly felt terrible for what she had done. Her amnesia was a huge part of the problem, but she still felt all of the guilt being forced upon her. She let him become this monster. Vivi felt the same way about her own children, who had been left motherless. As a young adult, she saw Lewis as her lover, but now felt as if he was her son, and she let him become this.

"I-I'm sorry…." she murmured, her voice ridden with guilt.

"I can't hear you!" Lewis sneered, with that smug, evil grin playing on his lips.

She was absolutely mind blown. She had apologized to him, after all of this, and he was teasing her! She growled, "You know what!? You need to knock it off! I understand all of the emotional and physical turmoil you've been through, but it doesn't mean you have the right to treat nobody but yourself with respect! Even if I had my memories I would have never crawled back to you if I discovered what you are now! You're nothing but a cold-hearted monster with a pretty face! And you need to turn yourself around, because purgatory won't last forever, and with that attitude, you'd be going straight to hell!"

"Oh really?" The golden ghost mocked. "What a surprise! I had NO idea!"

Vivi cursed to herself and glared forcefully at Lewis. "God, you make me so sick! I didn't think one could be as cruel as you are! Lewis, I hope you realize that eventually, I will move on and you will be stuck here for eternity, combing away your sorrows and murdering others in cold blood, just as you're so resentful about!"

Her shoulders relaxed and her hair simmered down, the flames dispersing. She added solemnly, "You know, you'd be able to move on too. You say you've been stuck here for twenty-two years-"

"Twenty-three years!" Lewis snapped.

She sighed, "Twenty-three years. You've been sitting in this mansion for twenty-three years, but have you ever thought about forgiving Arthur? Have you ever tried forgiving him, forgiving us, just once? Maybe, you'd be able to move on if you stopped being a vain, heartless prick and started focusing on fixing your personality rather than your hair. Maybe, just maybe, if you turned yourself around, we could move on to heaven. Together."

The ghost rolled his eyes dramatically in response, but deep inside, he knew she was right, as terrible as he believed her to be. Maybe he could get himself out of this mess. But he dismissed it as his old self talking and pushed the stupid thought away.

"I miss the old you. I never did before, but after reliving our entire relationship in a few minutes, I'm starting to realize what we had. As impossible as it is. And I'm sorry it all had to end this way, but I still have strong feelings for Arthur. And I don't think we'd ever be able to fully restore the relationship we had, even in death." Vivi said longingly.

She could tell that Lewis was barely paying attention to her, as he was trying to get a good look at himself in the mirror. She floated quietly towards him, tapping the selfish ghost on the shoulder. Vivi was awfully close to Lewis, and that was definitely bothering him. If it was anyone else, he would have killed them moments ago, but this was Vivi here, and as much as he hated her, there was still a tiny sliver of feelings left for her.

"I want what's best for you, Lewis." She said softly, getting his attention at last. "And it may not be exactly what you want, but you have to pass on eventually. Try to fix your heart, at least a little. And don't do it for me. Don't do it for a ticket to heaven. Do it for you."

Lewis sighed in annoyance. This lecture was never going to end, was it? She was right, but after all he went through, there was no way he was going to abide by her words! He was perfect as he was, or so he thought.

"Lewis," Vivi mumbled, jerking him away from his thoughts. She wrapped her arms around his torso and planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed back, of course, but he was surprised to think that it felt more like a motherly kiss rather than an intimate one. Either way, it still felt great. Lewis let himself get more absorbed into the kiss when he opened his eyes for just a second and Vivi looked alive. Literally.

She was in her human form, but not the teenaged one he remembered. Her face had slight wrinkles and she looked worn out, but her blue hair still remained. Lewis was slightly thrown off by how much is ex girlfriend had aged, but when she opened her eyes he knew he still had a thing for her. They were still the same electric blue eyes he had fallen for in the first place.

His thoughts were interrupted by Vivi breaking away from him. She was already disappearing and he knew it. She smiled at the ghost's surprise and said warmly, "I'll save a spot for you in heaven, Lewis. If you're willing to join me."

And with that, she faded away as fast as she had appeared in his mansion, never to be seen again. Unless…

Lewis shook his head solemnly. He wasn't exactly upset about Vivi passing on, but he at least wanted her to stay a little longer. He could use some company every now and then. But whenever he received company from innocent living people at his parties, all he would do is kill them. He was getting company, but he was the one not accepting it.

Lewis paused. Maybe he should try to get to heaven, some way, somehow. Try his hardest not to kill at least three people at his future parties. Work on his social skills. He definitely couldn't forgive Arthur thought. He could never possibly do that. But he needed to try.

Lewis didn't even realize that he was pacing down the hallway when he felt an object touch his toes. It was a small, red heart locket, faintly glowing on the ground. It was Vivi's, without a doubt. He picked the delicate heart off the ground. The golden ghost didn't need to open it to know that he wasn't in her picture. But he still felt somewhat warm as he held it in his hands. He could feel Vivi's presence.

Brushing his lips on the locket, he murmured, "I'll try, Vivi. I'll try as hard as I can."

And he did.

• • •

_And if you get to heaven,_  
_I'll be here waiting babe_  
_Did you get what you deserve?_


End file.
